AutumnalBreeze
CeriseKitty3030 'is a user on the Ever After High Fandom Wiki. She is the creator of ''many (literally, ''many'') things in the Ever After High fandom! However, she do not post her work anymore. She just help others develop their OCs and gives her honest opinion on them. Her friends on this Wiki are: AmaZe, Grimm Master, Kayjay1025, Sabby, Sab, and Scythe Sasin. You can call me CK3030, or The Magic Queen, or CeriseKitty! If you ever have any questions, you can ask me! Check out this blog post for help with your OCs! Personality Well, let's just say Cerise is smart and loves math and creative writing and art and music. She considers herself a total weirdo but she has spirit and she tries to be friendly at all times. She loves making OCs and her friends say she's really good at it, but Cerise doesn't think so and thinks her work could be improved in a couple areas. For example, this is what happened one time with Cerise and one of her friends: "Wow, I don't know anyone who can pull off a daughter of Princess Rose like you did with Annabelle Rose! A Royal who supports both sides equally? Wow!" ~Cerise's friend "Thanks, but I think she needs to be improved a little... But thanks anyways!" ~Cerise (I'll spare you the rest of this really long message.) (Honestly, sometimes my friends can be annoying. But I still love them. :D) Let's just say that. Relationships Family I have a family. Friends I have many good friends, those on the Wiki being AmaZe, Grimms, Kayjay1025, Sabby, Sab, Scythe, and Vin. Pet Sadly, I have no pet. Romance I am still looking for my true love. Enemies I don't consider anyone my enemy, but there is one girl not on Wikia that I think considers me an enemy. My Fave OCs (in no particular order) *My main OC that I focus on. She is coming along spelltacularly! Basically the Apple (aka main OC that is a Royal) of my OCs. (The Magic Queen) *Minuette Dancer (Vin) *Muffy Muffington (Isaacelwwe) *Aprileene Chills (AmaZe) *Owlissa Nocturna (Sab) *Clover Spring (Kayjay1025) *Nicole Knightley (AmaZe) List of OCs waiting to be criticized (aka given an honest opinion about) by yours truly *Samuel Gulliver (O'Front) List of OCs I have given my honest opinion about *Kaly Dream (Kayjay1025) *Pirouette Paper (AmaZe) *Quinn Schauer (Nyx) *Aprileene Chills (AmaZe) *Rouena Swayne (AmaZe) Top 10 Couples I ship 10. Minuexel. Totes rebellious and totes wicked! 9. Nickee. Come on, the name makes more sense than "Nixee". Anyhoo, she really fell, huh? 8. Clovier. A fairy and a wizard? Fableous! 7. Selian. The backgrounder can get the prince, too! 6. Warette. Common mermaid and a soldier? Woo-hoo! 5. Pythe. The princess who falls for the soldier. Come on, we all love it! 4. Hillistan. They are so cute! Maybe destined love can be a good thing at times... 3. Muffur. They are as nice as sugar and spice! 2. TBA 1. Annaroy. The classic, not-really shipped pairing of a princess and her prince. Perfect for each other, and a match made in Fairytale Heaven! Friends I ship 10. TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. Scythage. Come on, Page is trying to help! I think... 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. Clopal. Two faries of a wing, friendliness they will bring! (I know, so corny) 3. Poem Sense. Come on, we all love them together! 2. Emmabelle. Classic ship of villain and heroine. They are BFFAs despite their story! 1.TBA Rivals I ship 10. TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. Trixabelle. Well, there's no rose without its thorns. 5. Eveoem. Princess meets commoner, and they become best friends. I have to ship it. Blame Grimms. 4. Pagem. Page jealous of Poem, yadi yada. RIVALS!!!!! 3. TBA 2. Mufilly. One loves baking, the other hates it, yep, rivals! 1. Common Scythe. Come on, they are the greatest rivals! My School Schedule (LOL) If I were to be a student at Ever After High, and I could pick all my class-ics, I would pick... '''1st Period: Muse-ic (OBVI! :D) 2nd Period: Cooking Class-ic (Cooking is fun!) 3rd Period: Arts and Crafts (Love to draw!) 4th Period: Experimental Fairy Math (Math next to music is my best subject, and I love math, so this is a good class-ic for me!) 5th Period: Princess Design (I've never sewn before but I'd like to try!) 6th Period: Study Ball (Getting homework done at school so you don't have to do it at home!) Trivia *You can find her on chat whenever Scythe, Grimms, or Sab are on chat. *She speaks English, a little Spanish, and a very tiny bit French and Italian. *Her favorite food is chocolate cake. Or basically pretty much just anything chocolate. *She is currently trying to get higher in "Wiki Ranking". **She is currently #14 with 1,400 points. *She has no pets. *She loves taking tests but HATES homework. (Weird, huh? XD) *Her favorite holiday is Valentine's Day because she loves romantic things. Like, a LOT. **But strangely she also really likes Halloween too... because one of her favorite movies is a Halloween movie. *cough, cough Corpse Bride cough, cough* *Yes, she does collect Ever After High dolls. **She has 18 EAH dolls. *She is currently rolling off a cliff into the world of love and magic. Quotes Category:CeriseKitty3030 Category:Driver